Running with Vamps
by Beatlefnatic
Summary: A little collection of Drabbles.  Cullen family bonding
1. Running With Vamps

_This is just something I wrote after having a bad day and my lovely beta coming to the rescue with a pic prompt. It was a much needed distraction Jasper's been giving me a fit with his story, so here's proof I haven't lost my muses. Nothing fancy here, just a fluffy little drabble._

_Timeline - slightly AU, Bella's still human and I needed a reason to have her dressed up. Put it where you will._

_Thank you to javamomma0921 for fixing this story and writer up, making it pretty enough to share with y'all._

_~S~_

Running with Vamps

He sat on the porch, watching as his son chased his soon-to-be sister around the front yard. The whole family had gotten together to surprise her for her birthday, an affair which was supposed to be formal and elegant. What everyone, even Alice, forgot to consider was her aversion to dressing up and her ability to attract disaster.

Emmett had been teasing Bella unmercifully throughout dinner, taking every opportunity to comment on things Bella was eating. Fortunately for the birthday girl, her sense of humor allowed her throw in her own barbs, taking Emmett completely by surprise when one hit the mark.

The white dress, so carefully chosen, was now streaked in vivid greens. The chiffon skirts were hiked up to coltish knees as the wearer bolted away from the burly arms of her tormentor. Laughter rang through the air as Bella stumbled over the uneven ground and Emmett closed the distance.

"Let me be!" She squealed, dancing out of the way and right into the path of a rose bush. The dress caught on the thorns, mercifully missing her tender skin.

"Not a chance little sis. You'll pay for that comment." Emmett chuckled, watching as she frantically looked for an escape.

"You earned it! Even Rosalie agreed!" Bella's gasps for air were tinged with laughter as the memory from dinner bubbled to the surface. Bending over, she planted muddy hands on her knees, further ruining the fabric as she attempted to catch her breath. "I can't help it if you left yourself wide open."

"Touché." Emmett shook his head, finally giving in. He grinned over towards the figures on the porch, members of his family all holding back laughter. "Alice is going to kill you for ruining the dress though."

Carlisle watched as Bella's chocolate eyes widened in a panic as she finally saw the grass stains, mud smears and other battle scars of her chase. Her small fingers toyed with a hole, worrying the edges. Her face, flushed from the run, drained of color.

The patriarch of the family couldn't help himself, laughter exploding from pursed lips, golden eyes dancing in the fading light. "I'm sure she will understand; she had to have _seen_ this coming. Oh, and Emmett? Bella's right, your escapades with bears are much worse than her experiences with bananas..."

"Carlisle!" Two voices chorused, taking off in a blur of white and black as Emmett came to Bella's rescue and renewed the chase, this time in hot pursuit of the elder vampire, laughter once again filling the yard.

_~S~_

_Yes…bananas and bears started this whole chase. I'll let you figure out what was said between the two._

_http:/ yfrog .com/ bf1iccj __ß- photo prompt for the curious. Just remove the spaces. _

_~B_


	2. Listening With Vamps

_This was originally meant to be an entry for the 'I'm With The Band' contest hosted by the Wayward Pushers; however, I could not fight my writers block and get the story out in time. My boss at my real-life job has recently asked me to test out Pandora and write about the songs that came on - why I liked them/what they did to me/etc, and it was the push I needed to finish this short snippet._

_Having finished this at 12.30 in the morning, it is entirely un-Beta'd, and all mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy it, and I must admit, it feels great to have rediscovered my muse. Bella is a little OOC here - she's really me in disguise, but hey, it's fan fiction - I get to play with the characters a bit :-P ~B_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Jasper, iPods or the Beatles. I do however, own all the books in the saga, DVDs and Beatles Cds, and an iPod. ;)**

~S~

When we arrived home from school, and Edward left to go visit Bella before her curfew, I headed straight upstairs to my study. The dark wood walls, and my comfortable wingback chair were waiting for me, along with my slightly dusty record collection. The rest of my family was constantly hooked up to their iPods, discmen, whatever current media technology was out there, but I still preferred the crackle of vinyl and the hiss of static.

"Man, join the twenty-first century." Emmett complained from the next room when he heard the needle drop. "Christmas, you're getting an iPod."

I ignored him, knowing he snuck into my study to listen to some of the country records the way he remembered from his human life. The only member of the Cullen family who didn't use my record player at some time was Bella, and my only suspicion was that she didn't know about it - yet.

Bella and I, over the past several months, had slowly formed a bond. Neither of us fully trusted the other, even if Bella swore she had forgiven me, but we realized that we had a lot in common. Loyalty to our families, finding our soul mates after going through hell, and a love of music. I would be the first to admit, that second to Edward, music held the biggest draw for me…something to do with the words and instruments serving to drown out any outside factors.

I could never put into words why I needed music, but even as a human, the desire to lose myself in it was there. And now, as an empath, I needed the escape more than anything.

Sinking into my chair, the opening notes of 'Come Together' filled the room, John Lennon's Lewis Carroll inspired lyrics muddying the emotions of the house. I shut my eyes, and let the words paint pictures behind my lids. The song faded into the next, and I lost track of time, awash in music and peace.

"I hear…Beatles, on vinyl." A soft voice broke through my thoughts. "_Abbey Road_."

"You can tell what album he's listening to?" Edward was stunned, voicing the thoughts running through my head. I could have sworn the music would be too low for her to hear. "And you could tell it was on vinyl?"

I could almost hear the blush in Bella's voice as she answered, "I can pick them out from a mile away. I don't know how, but I've always been able to tell when there's Beatles music playing. Renee calls it my freaky gift."

"I'd say" Emmett coughed, loud enough for Bella to hear.

"Emmett's the Beatles fan?" Bella was confused, skeptical even. "That doesn't seem to fit him…"

"It doesn't" Emmett agreed, this time lowering his voice beyond Bella's range.

"Who were you picturing?" Edward seemed genuinely curious.

"Jasper." Her answer was matter of fact. "I see him as a country guy mainly, but someone who can appreciate the meaning behind songs, especially if they're ones John Lennon has written. There's just something about John that I think Jasper could identify with…"

Her voice trailed off towards the end of her thoughts, embarrassment at being outspoken catching up with her.

I nearly fell out of my chair, and from the sound of it, Emmett and Edward had both dropped something, if not falling themselves. "_Send her up here Edward. I want to see if she really gets it."_

"_Come on. Jasper needs to see this himself." Edward sighed, his voice still filled with shock. _

_Bella felt annoyed, most likely at the fact that he was underestimating her bond to music. The annoyance allowed her to speak her mind once more, "Jasper will understand what I mean, you clearly don't."_

_Their footsteps were hurried, both eager to prove a point to the other, though I was at a loss on what Edward could prove in this moment._

"_Try us." I finally spoke when their forms filled my doorway. I leaned forward slightly, my enthusiasm to hear what she had to say overriding the tempting scent of her blood._

_Bella took a deep breath and glanced between the two of us. Behind her, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Alice had all poked their heads out of doorways, curiosity piqued._

"_Music is what feelings sound like." She shrugged, meeting my gaze with a determined one of her own. "It's easy to get lost in the lyrics, the instrumentation, and just release all the suppressed emotions of the day. It's cathartic."_

_I exhaled. She was right, I understood._


	3. Yes

_Many thanks to javamomma0921 for an amazing WC with me tonight. It was quite cathartic and it was her photo on tumblr that helped to inspire this piece. In the spirit of St. Valentine's Day, here's some human Alice and Jasper for all of you. Much love, and many thanks for all of the support I've received from all y'all._

_This is unbetaed, all mistakes are mine. The ending was helped along by javamomma0921, and Alice ;) I can't express how much tonight helped._

_~S~_

"Jas? Where are we going? And why do you have your guitar?" Alice grumbled as she followed me through the dense woods behind my house. "I know you bring it everywhere…but the woods? Really?"

"I want to show you something. Trust me?" I turned my wide blue eyes to her narrowed brown ones and chuckled. "You've never been very patient."

"And you're testing what little I have. You could have warned me to wear more practical shoes. Ugh." Her gaze dropped to the ballet flats she was wearing, now coated in a thin layer of slime and mush from the melting snow.

"I'll buy you a new pair." Truth be told, I had been too excited to be concerned with what either of us were wearing. I had barely remembered my guitar and another important piece of my plan. The guitar was hastily slung over my shoulder, hiding my back pockets. I prayed everything stayed put during our mini hike.

"I'm holding you too that." Alice managed to retort, slightly breathlessly as I continued at a breakneck pace. "Slow down!"

"Sorry." I paused, waiting for her to catch up, "We're almost there anyway."

"Almost where?" From the tone in Alice's voice, I knew we would have to hurry, otherwise she'd be in too much of a temper to want to see - or hear - what I had planned.

"Trust me?" I asked again, pleading. I couldn't contain my excitement much longer, I was half tempted to sling Alice over my other shoulder, just to get us to our destination that much faster.

"Fine." She huffed, allowing me to drag her the remaining quarter mile. Her annoyance was quickly replaced by a gasp, "Jasper! This is beautiful."

I had lead Alice to a clearing that had become my refuge from almost the moment my family moved from Texas. "It's been my escape…until I met you, that is."

I was getting sappier than I expected, but Alice always brought this side of me out. Throughout high school and college I was viewed as the quiet, brooding Texan, despite having lived in the northwest for 15 years. I generally kept most of me bottled up and hidden away, not daring to let anyone in. Alice was my perfect foil, constantly pulling me from my emotions, forcing me to relax and just let go. The only other thing that could do that was music. Hence the ever-present guitar.

She just quirked an eyebrow at me, knowing I had some plan formulated, and signaling that she was willing to wait me out for the time being. I knew I had to hurry, before I lost the moment.

Wordlessly, I gestured to the blankets I had laid out earlier in the day, and waiting until she had settled herself before sinking to my knees across from her. Guitar settled in my lap, I slowly began strumming, missing notes, waiting for the perfect song to come to mind. I wanted something simple, and could feel my grin grow when the notes morphed into one of my favorite love songs. Alice squirmed slightly, realizing I had something bigger up my sleeve than just showing her this clearing.

Clearing my throat, I stumbled over the chords a few more times before my confidence surged and I began singing:

____

Who knows how long I've loved you  
You know I love you still  
Will I wait a lonely lifetime  
If you want me to, I will.

For if I ever saw you  
I didn't catch your name  
But it never really mattered  
I will always feel the same.

Love you forever and forever  
Love you with all my heart  
Love you whenever we're together  
Love you when we're apart.

And when at last I find you  
Your song will fill the air  
Sing it loud so I can hear you  
Make it easy to be near you  
For the things you do endear you to me  
Oh, you know, I will  
I will.

Alice's mouth popped into a perfect 'O', her eyes refusing to believe what I was doing. Her voice was a strained whisper when she finally spoke "Jasper?"

"Marry me?" I had pulled a simple ring from my back pocket as she stared. Paul McCartney had always been a master of romance and love songs, and I saw no reason to elaborate on his already perfect wording. _I Will_ was a more obscure track from the White Album, but from the moment I had met Alice, it had just fit.

"Yes!" She squealed, launching herself at me, narrowly avoiding the guitar as I thrust it to the side, prepared to catch her with both arms.

I laughed at her exuberance before giving in and losing myself to her soft, insistent kisses.

~S~

Hours later, after much cuddling, kissing and of course driving Alice to the mall to buy her the promised new pair of shoes, I found myself traipsing back through the woods in the near dark. I had foolishly left the guitar and blankets exposed, and I wanted to retrieve them before the elements could go to town. I was still smiling like an idiot, I didn't think I had stopped since I had pulled Alice into the woods with me, if anything, it had only gotten wider. My cheeks weren't starting to hurt, which I took as a good sign. I was over the moon ecstatic with how the afternoon had played out.

I stood in my, no, _our _clearing; guitar in hand , blankets at my feet and stared at the sky. All the emotions I'd been holding back bubbled to the surface, any nearby neighbors would think I had lost my mind as I took a deep, cleansing breath. Hoisting my guitar high over my head, I took a running leap over the pile of blankets and whooped, hollered and yelled, "She said YES!"

I continued to shout, spinning in circles until I collapsed onto the blankets, sky spinning above me at a dizzying rate. I waited until my heart-rate returned to normal before standing and folding the blankets and walking back to my house.

"She said yes." I whispered, my smile growing impossibly wider as I glance back towards the woods one last time.


	4. Galveston, Pt 2

_This is a missing future-shot/sequel to two of my stories: the one-shot 'Galveston' and the WIP, multi-chapter, currently on a year-long hiatus 'Accoutrements of a Vampire'. It was an annoying plot bunny demanding to be written. Timeline- post Eclipse? _

_I've missed my Bella/Jasper bonding, and it might be the breath of fresh air I need to get my muses back._

_~S~_

"Jasper!" Alice's tinkling voice broke into my reverie.

I had been sprawled out on the grass in the backyard of our Forks home, staring up at the night sky. Even after two centuries, I never could get over the bliss and amazement of being able to see the constellations without the power of a telescope.

"Yes dear?" I drawled, never tearing my eyes from the stars. She was frustrated and determined to get something out of me.

"Why do I see us taking a trip down to Texas, to a dusty old harbor-town?" Alice's voice was confused. "I can't see the town name. _Someone_ keeps avoiding the sign…"

"Describe it to me." I fought back a grin. It was a game I played with Alice, make a decision but keep the details just vague enough to annoy her. It was the only way I could ever surprise my wife when it came to anniversaries and holidays.

"Cobblestone roads, a cliff overlooking a harbor, a brothel, a hotel, a Civil War museum and tour, a few different houses…" Her voice trailed off, and I could almost feel her eyes narrowing at me. "And the entire family is there, Bella included."

"I was thinking, we should take Bella down to Galveston…" I let my thought hang in the air.

No matter what Alice's visions said, I was determined to revisit the town myself. I knew Maria was still in Monterrey, but she avoided Galveston like the plague. Peter and Charlotte had informed me that any reminder of where she first found me immediately sent Maria into a rage. She never could get over the fact that I had left her, that I was able to come to my senses, and move past her emotional manipulation.

"I think it's a brilliant idea Jas! Edward will agree to it." Alice stated firmly, flopping into the grass next to me. "Charlie might be a bit of work, but with Carlisle's help, he will agree too."

"And our dear siblings Emmett and Rosalie?"

I knew Emmett would be tickled to spend more time with Edward's girlfriend, but Rosalie was still frosty when it came to the poor human. Now that Bella knew her story, Rose was at a loss on why she _still_ insisted on becoming one of us.

I couldn't feign indifference towards Bella, she was a little sister to me, and I was eager to show my human life to someone who hadn't heard it a million times. Galveston held so many fond memories, and was full of United States history, I was sure Bella would enjoy learning about it first person.

Alice grew silent, searching into the future. After a minute, she grinned, "Rosalie loves the idea. She wants Bella to see how watching change affects us, but it doesn't end badly. They'll have a chance to bond more actually."

I snorted. "This I've got to see."

"You will." Alice dusted off her slacks and flitted inside, presumably to tell the rest of the family about my idea.

I folded my arms behind my head and resumed scanning the sky. I remembered, fuzzily, watching the stars on walks back to the rooming-house my troops stayed in, and wishing that I could see them clearer. With technology, and vampire eyesight, I now could.

Although I regretted much about the beginning of my second life, the path had lead me to Alice, and in turn, to a family much like the one I had left behind for the war. The Cullens had welcomed us with open arms, and in turn I worked hard to welcome them into my life. What I had never expected was how easy, how natural it would be.

"Jasper?" The voice that interrupted my thoughts for a second time was softer, more timid, and nervous.

"Yes Bella?" Once again, I remained staring at the sky, knowing Bella would find it easier to avoid eye contact, at least at the beginning of our conversation.

"Alice told us of your idea, of visiting Galveston?" Questioning.

"MmmHmm…" I swallowed thickly, ignoring the burn in my throat. I had grown used to Bella, but the first deep breath was always the hardest. Bella shifted, moving downwind from where I lie.

"I'd be honored to come," I could hear the blood rushing to Bella's cheeks, and knew even in the weak moonlight, that her face would be flushed a pale pink. "I've always enjoyed the Civil War, and to get to hear from a direct source and…um, Charlie thinks it would be a good idea too…he mentioned something about furthering my education."

I rolled to my side, one arm still propping up my head, and looked Bella dead in the eyes, "I'm glad to hear that _you_ want to come, for your own reasons, not anybody else's. You need to do things for you. It will truly be my pleasure to show you around Galveston, my old haunts and touristy sites alike. That paper you wrote? I'd like to show you some of the sites - and I know the perfect place for us to stay."

From the house, Alice and Edward concurred, to low for Bella to hear. She cocked an eyebrow, "You do?"

"Yes ma'am. The Blackburn Boarding House. If I am not mistaken, it is run by direct descendants of a Rachel Blackburn-Breen, they've kept the original decorations as well. Her mother and father owned the house while I was human, and Rachel's husband was Private Robert Breen. He served in my troop." I chuckled "The two of them caused quite an uproar, getting caught in a compromising position. I've never told Alice this, but I picked out the wedding dress."

Alice gasped from the house, her disbelief palpable across the yard.

"Jasper, you'll have to tell me more of your story one day, with more details." Bella pleaded, tentatively placing a hand on my arm. "You must have a ton of stories."

Edward's warning hiss told me that he knew where my thoughts were headed, that Bella's memory as a vampire would be amazing, so I chose my words carefully, "I do have a ton of stories, and I'm sure you'll soon tire of hearing all of them. I know the rest of the family has."

"I doubt it. You have such a complex history, I don't think your stories will ever bore me." Bella was hesitant, choosing her words carefully as well. "But…"

"But what?" Bella's tone turned slightly mischievous, her thoughts were clearly wandering. Not for the first time, did I wish Edward could read her mind. The snort from the house told me my brother agreed.

"Galveston is in Texas. Texas is _sunny_ and in case you haven't noticed, y'all _sparkle_."Bella's eyes twinkled with laughter, but I could tell she truly was curious how we would manage to sightsee.

"We'll just go during a week when there is cloud cover. We have an excellent meteorologist, in case you haven't noticed." I laughed. "Texas has its storm seasons, and besides, we've been known to get creative when it is unavoidable to venture outside."

Bella let out a peal of laughter, collapsing on her back in the grass. It always amazed me how naturally she took to the oddities of vampiric life, and once again, I found myself realizing that Bella was born to be a vampire, that she was never meant to remain human.


End file.
